


The Man Who Would Be Dinner

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "square." Almost-certainly-incorrect Masonic details gleaned entirely from "The Man Who Would Be King."</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Man Who Would Be Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "square." Almost-certainly-incorrect Masonic details gleaned entirely from "The Man Who Would Be King."

It's along here somewhere--a clubfull of plump, slow-moving, tipsy gentlemen, but Spike can't pinpoint the door. And then here comes a man who fits the description exactly. Spike falls into step; the fellow eyes him nervously.

"Hello, brother," Spike says.

"Ah...we met in the circle?"

"And we're parting on the square," Spike says, and the fellow smiles, relieved, says, "Brother Mason! Out-of-towner? It's just along here," and walks down an alley to an unmarked door. Raises his hand to knock, says, "From?"

"Leeds."

"Ah! You must know Brother Farquhar?"

"_Know_ him?" Spike says, leans in close. "Brother, I _ate_ him."


End file.
